blue_draognsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yasu
Yasu (安, Yasu) is the smartest in the chat and the only father in the chat. He also used to be the most hated in the chat until we got to know him and now we all like him. He doesn't show up that much at all, but he still comes on for a bit to lurk. He is the second chillest person (Next to Nakura) and nothing usually annoys him. He's never really had a big role in the chat but we still all like him as a person. Mostly. Characteristics Appearance Yasu does not have a normal outfit shown in art. He used to have emo hair covering the left side of his face (right side through his eyes). Then he got a hair cut. He usually wears make up over the scar that covers half his face (That's what the emo hair was covering). His hair is black and his eyes are blue and he sometimes wear glasses but it's never shown in art. His icon is female white silhouette with a red background. Personality It's always depends. The best thing you can get out of him is him being chill or lurking. Although he can laugh sometimes. In voice chat, he's actually really fun (and his laugh is adorable). He can be annoyed but it's very rare when that happens. Again, he is the smartest so he solves too many problems we all have so he's also pretty serious. Shizuko keeps him active also because she's his entertainment. But when she had to leave (read on her page) he found other ways to entertain himself. And when he's mad..... just never let that happen. Background and History Again, one we don't know much about but we know enough. There was a incident when he was 7 that he calls "Sora Street" which I won't bring up because that kinda makes him meltdown. That played a big thing in his life so it made him apathetic, pushing people away from him. He met Gin in middle school and I think dated him in high school till he met Mittie. About a year ago, Gin invited Yasu to the chat room and he came on a day when Gin was offline. He came in as Eve and dmed everyone things they've said about themselves in dm or in the main chat. This pissed off half the chat and the other half didn't really care. After a while, we got to know him and we didn't hate his guts. Of course, then the chat started falling apart. About five or six people left. He became great friends with Shizu over that time and that was about the time the chat was rebuilt. He stopped coming as much and then we all moved to Discord, which he used to get online for a while as well until he got busy and now just lurks. Relationships Gin They're good friends. They both used to live in Japan and soon enough, they both moved to Australia for private reason. He, Mittie, Gin, and Sora lived in the same house until Gin got his own place and moved out. Yasu also likes to diss Gin a lot and Gin was the reason he found the chat room in the first place. Hatsune Hatsune let Yasu be a member of the Dragons and she only told Yasu her real name. Shizuko Shizuko and Yasu are great friends. When Shizu needs to talk to someone she always talks to Yasu first, although she's usually worried about bothering him. They are also both cracked ship because Yasu pretend to "kidnap" her and boom, a ship. He also likes to tease her sometimes so she's also kinda entertainment for him (in a good way). Mittie Mittie and Yasu were dating. Now they're engaged! Mittie accidentally got pregnant and they had Sora (I think they were at least in their 20s when this happened). He proposed to Mittie on her birthday Alexander Alec made Yasu's nickname "Professional Shitty Person" because of his job (His job is basically Izaya Orihara's job.) Yasu also sometimes uses him to get Shima angry. Hayato Hayato and Yasu are also friends in real life. They used to dm about everyday and Hayato cares a whole ton about him. Hayato also understands Yasu a lot because they kinda think similar. Nakura Nakura is the only one who can summon Yasu (Next to Gin). This may need some explaining. So in the chat we have something called the summoning circle. So basically, you just put a bunch of things the person like in the circle and hope they come online. What is funny is that Nakura has done this and this has worked multiple times when he's trying to summon Yasu. They also both like to diss Gin. Hiromishima Yasu like to tease Shima. And Shima (sorta) hates his guts. They are both tsunderes (Although one shows it more) so it's a crack ship as well. Yasu and Shima also kinda have a love hate relationship. They don't mostly hate each other. It's just when Yasu is being annoying asshole, Shima gets sick of him. Besides, love and hate have a very thin line between them. Trivia * Yasu's real name is Yasumi * ''Yasu ''means "quiet" and ''Yasumi ''means " Vacation" * His real name is in the Boku no Pico episode 2 lyrics and he actually finds that funny * He likes bubbles * He actually can pull off crossdressing. His AMV is actually still him since he goes by Eve as well so it's still him * He confirmed he is Bi, which explains a lot because for some reason some people were confused * He is a Seme but can also be a uke if you try hard enough to embarrass him * He is gay for Saeran from Mystic Messenger * Only Nakura can summon him * He has a wattpad account and made a story for Shizu on her birthday * He proposed to Mittie on her birthday Category:Gay members Category:Somehow living Category:Recovery operation Category:Knows each other IRL Category:Kanra's Playhouse Category:Blue Squares HQ Category:Blue Dragons HQ Category:Queen's Lair